A New Beginning
by B-Rocs
Summary: Graduation brings many new beginnings. A new career, marriage and the reconcile with the end of a seven year beginning.


A/N: This was a story I wrote a few years ago and decided to edit it and bring it a little more up to date. The ending has changed and it's a little more meaningful because I worked on it with my looming graduation in mind. It may still be a little weak, but please review respectfully. Beginning  
  
The wind wasn't blowing, but a small breeze blew the branches of the large trees nearby. The moon was out and shinning with no clouds to block out its brilliant white light.  
  
Walking down the hill, moonlight shown off his glossy black hair as it lightly played across his brow in the warm breeze. He sighed contentedly as he gazed at the looming pitch and shifted his Firebolt to his other hand as they approached the darkened arena. They walked through the entrance, two of them hand in hand, the other clutching his broomstick close he walked.  
  
Harry looked down at the piece of wood that meant so much to him. So many memories flashed through his mind as he examined it. Images of the past years moved freely in front of his eyes as if they were happening all over again at that very moment. A small smile crept onto his face as he looked at it; it would soon carry him as he played in much bigger games.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand and lit the arena lights, then pulled Hermione close to his side with one arm around her shoulders. Harry looked over and sent them a look that meant a thousand words and Ron nodded at him while Hermione smiled.  
  
He kicked off the ground closing his eyes at the sensations that flooded his mind. The wind rushed through his hair and fluttered his robes. He opened his eyes and drank in the sight of a million glittering stars that winked at him from the heavens as he flew upward. This was where he belonged. He was free. He had no boundaries. Nothing. Nothing to cage him, and nothing to hold him back.  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling. Nothing could bother him. There were no worries, no stress, no enemies, no monsters or beasts. Nothing but him and endless velvet black and white that stretched before him.  
  
It was going to be hard to leave this place where so many priceless memories rested. He had known as the end drew nearer that seven years couldn't last forever. But that knowledge didn't lift the heaviness that had settled over his heart. The seven years that he had spent at Hogwarts had undoubtedly been the best yet in his life. How hard it would be to leave it all behind.  
  
He now slowed his broom to where he merely glided along. This gave him a chance to see the entire Hogwarts campus. He looked toward the lake and a bright white stag erupted into his mind. More images of the Durmstrang ship and mermaids came into focus. He saw Hagrid's cabin and remembered all the times that they went to visit him, he could even see a bit of Hogsmead from his perch and remembered Madam Rosmerta's Butterbeer. Endless Quidditch matches seemed to replay in his mind, and an odd numbing, calming feeling settled over him as he thought of them. Then there was Hogwarts castle. He sat there and stared at it as if trying to burn the image of it into his memory forever. Somehow he knew it would never leave him, no matter what new memories he would gain, Hogwarts would be a part of him forever.  
  
The Graduation ceremony was tomorrow. He was sad to go, but he was also eager to get out and begin his own life. The day before, he had gotten an offer of a lifetime. England wanted him to play Seeker on their Quidditch team. Perhaps this is why he had asked Ron and Hermione to accompany him while he had one last fly around the arena. This is where it all began. This is where he was "born" into the world of Quidditch, and in the end it had taken him farther than he could have imagined.  
  
Once more he began to soar higher and higher, willing all his troubles to leave him and fall back to the ground. His heart became lighter, and he felt for the first time in months, ready to take on the real world on his own. He was going to graduate tomorrow and conquer the world Harry Potter style.  
  
Back on the ground Hermione turned and looked up at Ron, "This was what he needed wasn't it?" She said as she watched Harry lift his arms from the handle of his broomstick and soar around the arena as if he were flying on his own.  
  
Ron looked down at her, "Yeah. I think he just needed a reminder, to look forward instead of behind him." He grinned and placed a kiss upon her lips.  
  
Hermione playfully nudged him in the ribs, "Why aren't you up there with him? Graduation isn't hitting you this hard after so many memories and experiences?"  
  
Ron sighed, "I think it's already hit me as hard as its going to. Besides, I know what the future holds for me." He said confidently still looking up.  
  
Hermione stared at him, "And what's that?"  
  
Ron finally looked at her, "A house of my own, a good paying job," he took her hand and slipped off the glove on her left hand, "and a beautiful wife." He slipped something onto her finger.  
  
Hermione looked at her finger where a beautiful ring winked up at her. She looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes, "I love you, and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife." She began to cry as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I do hope I'll be your best man." Harry said from behind them.  
  
Ron and Hermione broke apart smiling as Harry walked up to them and shook Ron's hand, "Congratulations mate. It's about time you asked her after two years."  
  
Hermione grinned and wiped her eyes, "Do you feel better Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and threw an arm around her as they started up the hill, "My head feels clear. It's just hard to believe it's all over after tomorrow. For the past seven years it's just been us and Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione nodded, "But Harry, you have so much to look forward to, and Hogwarts was part of that. Hogwart's is only the beginning of what's to come."  
  
"I know your right, after all, I'll be able to buy you a really expensive wedding gift after I'm bloody rich!" Harry said.  
  
Ron laughed, "That's the sprit mate!" 


End file.
